1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to environmental monitoring, and, more specifically, to a multiparameter system for environmental water quality monitoring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monitoring water quality is important to ensure that the water is acceptable for its intended use. Water sources are frequently contaminated and unsuitable for some uses without treatment. Often, continuous monitoring is required to ensure that the water quality remains at an acceptable level. Monitoring water quality usually requires monitoring several parameters since there are several kinds of water contamination. Additionally, monitoring several parameters helps to distinguish normal water variation from an abnormal event that may require closer scrutiny.
Current technologies for monitoring water quality provide continuous monitoring for multiple parameters. One example of a multi-parameter, water-quality monitoring system that provides continuous data is the YSI 6500 Monitoring System (www.YSI.com). However, this instrument has the disadvantages of being bulky (1.6 inch diameter, 14 inch length), heavy (1.5 pounds), expensive, and only a limited number of multiple parameters being available. In addition, the important concept of measurement of the free metal ion binding capacity of a water source is not addressed. Often, the toxicity of heavy metals in an estuary environment is not due to their absolute concentration but the concentration of the free metal ions (those not complexed to the organic matter in the water). The capacity of the water to absorb additional metal ions is related to this excess binding capacity. If low, that water body is more susceptible to pollution than a similar water body with more capacity.